


I Want To Know You Again

by Random_Kid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hanging Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Kid/pseuds/Random_Kid
Summary: Keith asks Lance out on a date. Post-Season 8





	I Want To Know You Again

Every half-year, the Voltron team meets up. Usually for a week or so, sometimes it stretches to a month, but it is always put first in their lines of duty. The Paladin meetup has become sort of a legend to the rest of the world, because no one outside of the group - along with some close friends - knows when or that it actually happens. And they’d like to keep it that way.   
This year, everyone decided it would be a month-long thing. They all had the free time, and while they were all busy, they all also needed a break. 

And Keith has never been so nervous.

It’d been two years since the gang first split up to pursue their own lives, Hunk with his cooking career - Pidge with her Defender program - Lance with his farming - Shiro, with his (finally calm) domestic life with his new husband (keith doesn’t cry often, but goddamn did that wedding make him into a water fountain) - and himself, with turning the blade around.

Their usual ritual was to clear the monument of Allura out for the day and have dinner there, like they first did after the war, but then rest of the time they had was free reign. Usually they all stuffed as many activities as they could into that small time frame, catching up and generally having a few relaxing day before going back the their busy lives.

But not this time. Keith had other plans.

And as his ship finally landed on Earth, the full realization of what he was about to do washed over him one final time. No backing out now - he made a plan and he was going to stick to it - but damn if that didn’t make him nervous. He fiddled with his gloves, still wearing his BoM armor, and took a deep breath. 

The giant door to the back of his ship opened, letting the light bleed in, shining in Keith’s eyes. Putting a hand over them, he peeked through his fingers to see where they’d landed this time, and to his surprise, it wasn’t his old shack staring back at him - but the whole team, smiling and holding a sign that read in big, red letters - “Congratulations”.

Keith swears he’s not a crier, but he did tear up.

He shot up from his seat in the ship, and made quick work of his walk/sprint to the team, fully aware that he was gonna get a group hug whether he liked it or not.

Congratulations swirled around him, along with the arms of his team mates, and he swear he’s never been so happy before. 

 

“Congratulations Keith. You really managed to turn the blade around. This is the tenth planet right? We figured a celebration was in order.” Shiro said, releasing them from his death grip. His new arm was was a little bit tougher than his old one, and Shiro had given the crystal inside his arm up to the monument. 

“Thanks, everyone. Really.” Keith replied, sincerely.

“Alright, so now that that’s out of the way, who wants lunch? Because I am starving.” Lance said.

Keith choked on his own tongue after finally getting a look at him - his ears had morphed into little points since their last meeting, and if that wasn’t the most adorable thing he’d ever seen, He isn’t sure what is. The others spoke up, saving him from whatever embarrassing response Keith would’ve had.

“Lance, we already had lunch. You said you were done, and when I said you were gonna get hungry later, you said no.” Hunk replied, a teasing lilt to his voice.

“Yeah, I was full then! But now I’m hungry.” Lance replied, crossing his arms.

Keith chuckled along with the rest of the group at Lance’s behavior. It was so reminiscent of the old Lance they all knew.

“If your hungry, I was given some food from the planets I had visited. They wouldn’t let us go without giving us some.” Keith said, thumbing towards his ship.

 

“Keith, don’t encourage him.” 

“Please give me literally anything you’ve got. I swear being altean gave me the metabolism of a horse.”

Keith chuckled again, turning and going back in to grab Lance a snack.

“Did you ask him yet?”

“Mom, we literally just landed.”

“I know, but-”

Keith didn’t hear the end, making quick work of his trip. He returns with what looks to be a shish-kabob, but the meat and vegetables seem to be replaced with some sort of… bread? Keith wasn’t sure, but he assumed it would taste good, given Lance’s love for anything that resembles a garlic knot.   
“Keith, you are my savior.” Lance cries, snatching the treat from Keith's’ hand and shoving the first little cube of food into his mouth. He groans, closing his eyes. “Holy fuck these are good…”

“Glad you like him. On the note of food, what are we having for dinner?” Pidge quips.

Hunks eyes light up as he starts prattling away all the food him and his family made for the group. All earth food, this time. As the conversation goes on, they start walking back to the new castle, glad to finally have the chance to catch up again. The nerves in Keiths gut settle as the conversation flows, and he eventually loses track of what they’re talking about until Lance pipes up.

“What about you, Keith?” 

“Huh?”

“Anyone we should know about?” Lance replies, waggling his eyebrows at him. Keith had been dreading this question.

“No.” He says, curt.

Lance frowns, but chuckles. “Damn. The only ones here with a love life are Shiro and Hunk. Speaking of, when is your kid due? I know Shay’s pregnant, but I don’t know if I’m prepared for childbirth during our trip.”

Hunk laughs, rubbing the back of his neck. “She’s due in a couple of weeks, so you may not have a choice.”

Lances eyes bug out, and he glomps Hunk with all the force he can manage. “Seriously!? I wanna see your kid! Augh, now I gotta stay longer! Have you had a baby shower yet? Will Shays family be here? Do you need help with anything child-related? Because with all the siblings I have, you bet your ass that I know how to change diapers like a pro!”

Hunk laughs, patting Lance on the back. “Don’t worry about it Lance. We’ve been going to classes for all that.”

“Really? Aw, my Hunky is all grown up…” Lance sighs dramatically, wiping a faux tear from his eye.

“Congrats, Hunk. I know how badly you wanted a family. Speaking of, how’s Emily, Shiro?” Keith says, patting hunk on the back.

“She’s doing great. Me and Curt have been getting better at communicating with her lately. Sign language is surprisingly easy once you get the hang of it.” Shiro replies, giving everyone his new, patented “Proud Parent” smile.

“Do you need any help? I’m pretty fluent with it after we started visiting all those planets.” Keith asks.

“Sure, that’d be great. I know Curt would appreciate the help.”

“No problem.”

Keith was so happy for his friends. He loved how easy it was to get back into the old dynamics of their conversation, and it was so great to hear that everyone was getting their own happy ending. Keith was a little bit surprised when Lance took up farming with the Altean colonies, but he supported his decision nonetheless.

“So, Lance, how’s farm life treating you? I heard that it's been pretty busy since you’ve started working.”

“Oh, actually, I quit that life. Living there was nice, but I can't leave Cuba behind. I do public speeches at low-income schools now. Non-Profit, of course.” he replies.

Nevermind, this was way more accustomed to Lance. Fuck farm life.

“Nice. Are you living with your family now, or…?” 

“Nah, I got my own place. Courtesy of Earth after we saved the universe(s) and all.”

“Nice.”

The conversations continued, almost a full three hours of catching up, until dinner was ready. They all were too busy stuffing their faces to really dive in to anything. As they all ate (Along with the mice, who technically still had a connection to multi-verse Allura,), the sun dipped below the horizon, star lit the night sky in a beautiful array, and the Paladins were beyond content.

“God, that was so good. Thanks Hunk.” Pidge said, stuffed. “Ugh, I’m so full…”

“Same here. Holy crap, that was amazing.” Lance chimed in, putting his fork down.

“Yeah, seriously, Hunk.” Keith added, stretching his arms above his head.

“You outdid yourself, Hunk. Make sure to thank your family for us.”  
Hunk smiled at the praise, putting his utensils down. “Thanks, everyone. Anyone have plans tomorrow? Me and my family plan on going to the theme park that just opened.”

“I don’t have anything booked. What about you guys?” Lance replied, looking to the rest of the group. 

“I have to pick up Emily from school, but other then that, no plans for me.” 

“I can't go. I was planning on having an empty schedule but we got some new recruits lately.” Pidge addressed, shooting Hunk an apologetic look. “Sorry, Hunk.”

“It's alright, Pidge. How about you, Keith? You in?” Hunk asked. He remembered the last time they went to a theme park and winced to himself, but still crossed his fingers in hopes of Keith joining them.

“Yeah, sounds fun. I promised to bring something back for mom.” Keith agreed, smiling.

“Cool! So, I’ll meet you guys there? We’ll be at the park all day so join whenever you want.” 

“Cool. Pidge, if you finish up early, maybe you could join us?” Hunk asked, hopeful.

“Yeah, we’ll see.”

Lance yawned, stretching arms above his head, popping his back. “Well, I hate to say this but I’m pooped. Gotta get to bed.”

And suddenly Keith remembers what he was gonna do. Oh no.

“Actually, Lance…” Keith starts, but is cut off by everyone looking at him. He gulps, “Uh… I need to talk to you about something.”

“Okay?” Lance replies, looking just as puzzled as everyone else. 

Keith glances around at everyone else, second guessing himself. “... Alone.”

Why does the air suddenly feel so thick?

“Oh. Okay…”

The table goes silent before Hunk awkwardly breaks it. “So… I’m gonna go…”

“Seconded.” Pidge adds, looking to Shiro.  
“Yeah, me too… you guys, uh, have fun? I guess?” Shiro adds.

Pidge smacks her forehead. “It was fine until you told them to have fun.”

And like that, suddenly everyone is gone, and Keith and Lance are all alone. There’s really no backing out now. Shit.

Okay Keith, you rehearsed this. Take a deep breath.

“SO…” Keith yelps, entirely too loud as his voice cracks horribly. Kill him now. He coughs, blushing. “So… I wanted to ask you something.”

“O-kay?” Lance replied, drawing out the ‘O’.

“Would you, maybe… want to have dinner? Sometime?’ Keith asks, his voice shaking as he twiddles his thumbs underneath the table. 

Lance laughs. “Uh, we just did?”

Keith has to physically hold back his facepalm. “No, no- I mean like - like - just you and me. Alone.” He finishes.

Lance goes silent as he looks at the tablecloth. Shit. Fuck, Keith knew it was too early - shit, why’d he ask? Nest year would’ve been better- fuck, shit he’s screwed. Lance looks to the statue they’re sitting beside, and lets out a long, drawn out sigh. Shit, he knew Lance would say no. What was he thinking? They’re sitting next to a statue of Lance’s dead lover, of course he’d say no! Way to go, great timing Keith. God damnit, shit fuck.

“Sorry. I know you and Allura had a thing, that was - wrong to ask of you-”

Lance holds up a hand cutting him off and giving him a ad smile. “No, no, I’d- I’d love to go. Really. I just…” He trails off, looking to the tablecloth again. “I just don’t know if you’d be okay with knowing that- I’m still not over it yet. It’ll probably take some time before I really… get into it again. I’ve been meaning to and you- you’re a wonderful person, and I don’t want to-” Lance pauses, taking a breath. “- disappoint you, I guess.”

“Lance, there is nothing you could do to disappoint me. And if you need more time, I’ll.. I’ll wait for you.”

Lance smiles at Keith, nodding his head. “I’ll go… I really do need to move on.”

Keith shakes his head. “Take your time. I’m sure she would’ve wanted you to.”

“I’m gonna join you. I want to.”

Keith pauses, genuinely surprised that Lance said yes. Keith though he would for sure fuck it up. He can barely contain his giddiness, and he lets a big, broad smile sweep across his face. “Okay.”

“Would you want to go to the carnival with me too?” Lance asks. “We won't have much time together before you need to go back to work, but… I want to get to know you again.”

Keith smiles, before gently taking Lances hand under the table. 

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a small blab I felt like writing. Their carnival date is up to your imagination :) Season 8 left me anything but satisfied and then i remembered "Oh yeah, I can satisfy myself." So here we are. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
